


Apple Blood & Spoilers

by mira_blue



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_blue/pseuds/mira_blue
Summary: In the aftermath of the library incident, Luz finds out about Boiling Isles coffee shops, what apple blood is, and a few of Amity's favourite things.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Apple Blood & Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re-upload because this was originally supposed to be part of a multi-chapter fic about the interactions amity & luz had off screen, but i kinda lost the spark for that work. 
> 
> who knows, might make it into a series instead. for now tho all my WIPs are on hold because i started a Little Witch Academia college AU that has spiralled out of my control

Luz loved coffee shops.

Back home, on earth, they were one of her favourite places. Not because she liked the drink itself (as a matter of fact, she disliked coffee), but because whenever her mother could spare a few hours away from work, they would go to the coffee shop near their house – a small, warm place that became all too familiar to Luz. There, they would get the same thing they always did – a large cup of black coffee for Camilla, lemonade for Luz if it was summer, or hot cocoa (made with water instead of milk) if it was winter.

And cookies. Always cookies.

They’d sit together. Sometimes they would talk, most times they did their own thing – Luz reading or writing fanfiction on her phone, her mother typing away on an old laptop.

There weren’t a lot of things Luz missed about earth. But her mom and their little coffee shop were one of the few things she missed the most.

So she was delighted, to say the least, to find out that the Boiling Isles had their own equivalent of coffee shops.

It happened on a day in which she, King, and Eda were in Bonesborough, doing business as usual and selling human trash. Luz had been trying to help out as much as possible, due to the fact that she felt a little bad about leaving Eda and King to deal with the Bat Queen’s babies all by themselves a few days prior. But it was a slow day with even slower customers (literally – they had to deal with some sort of snail demon that moved and talked at the pace of – well – a snail). At some point, King began to complain about how he was famished and exhausted and that he deserved to be living in luxury instead of wiping snail slime. 

Eda didn’t pay much attention to his complains at first. But as she looked around and saw how deserted the area was, she got an idea.

“Alright, King. I can’t give you luxury, but we can head to Greasy’s instead.”

Immediately, King perked up. “That’s even better than luxury! Can I get an ice scream?”

Eda shrugged. “Sure, knock yourself out. We’ve got lots of snails to spend, thanks to the Bat Queen.”

“Uh, what’s Greasy’s?” Luz asked, confused.

King scampered up her legs and attached himself to her waist. “Only the best place ever! It’s got all sorts of snacks and drinks and _snacks_!”

Luz picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. “Wait, so like a snack bar?” 

“If you say so, kid.” Eda said, drawing a circle in the air to pack their stand up. Once that was done, she began to walk towards the centre of Bonesborough. Luz followed, excited to see what snacks were offered in the Boiling Isles.

Soon enough, they reached what Luz assumed had to be Greasy’s, because of the large sign that said _Greasy’s Great Sticky Snacks._

“Are all the snacks sticky?” Luz wondered.

“Nah,” Eda answered, pushing the door open. “Only the demonic ones.”

Luz wanted to ask what exactly made a snack demonic, but before she could, she was distracted by the interior of Greasy’s.

Life on the Boiling Isles had made her accustomed to places usually being dank, dark, dangerous, or a mix of the three. But Greasy’s wasn’t any of those. Instead, it was dimly lit – not too dark, not overbearingly bright – and big enough to accustom everyone. Of course, there were the trademark Boiling Isles decorations of severed heads and bloody weapons, but the place actually seemed clean. And the _smell._

Like something bittersweet. Like warmth. Like –

“ _Coffee!_ ” Luz exclaimed. “It smells like coffee!”

Eda and King stared at her blankly, but Luz was already rushing inside. She looked around at the collection of customers sitting around, scrolling through their scrolls and sipping their drinks. For a moment, she felt a pang of homesickness. 

Then she felt Eda’s hand on her shoulder. “Line to order is that way, kid.”

They made their way there, Luz’s sense of homesickness swept away by curiosity, and took their place in line. Luz peered over the heads of the witches in front of them, trying to catch a glimpse of the menu displayed behind the counter.

Sure enough, there was nothing familiar offered.

“I’m gonna get _everything_!” King announced. 

“No, you’re not” Eda said. “We both know what happens to you when you have too much sugar. You’re getting a cup of ice scream.”

“That’s not fair!”

“It’ll be topped with chocolate grudge.”

“Now we’re talking!”

Eda rolled her eyes at King. “What about you, Luz? See anything you like?”

Luz hesitated. “Uh, maybe? Actually, I have no idea what any of that stuff is. Neither of you really made it clear what apple blood was. Is it apple? Is it blood? Is it –?”

“Okay!” Eda interrupted. “I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you go find us a place to sit, while King and I order? I’ll get you something, surprise you.”

“Smart thinking, Eda!” Luz agreed. “I’ll go grab us a seat!”

Luz walked away from her companions, looking for an empty table. The place wasn’t _too_ crowded, but she still had to make an effort to find one. Instead of an empty table, though, Luz spotted something else – a familiar face with a shock of aquamarine hair.

 _“Amity!”_ Luz called out.

The witch in question looked up, startled. She glanced around, confused until she saw Luz waving eagerly.

Amity waved back tentatively.

Luz started to make her way towards Amity. As she walked there, she slammed her hip against a table occupied by a few witches, who glared at her as she hastily apologized.

After that blunder, Luz reached Amity’s table.

“Mit – Amity! Fancy seeing you here!”

Before Amity could say anything, Luz saw that Amity had been reading a book she knew too well.

“Oh my God!” Luz said. “You started book five? What do you think so far?”

Amity shrugged. “It’s...okay.”

“Can I see which part you’re on?” Luz leaned forward, standing close enough to Amity that their arms brushed. Amity raised the book up so that Luz could read it.

“You’re almost at my favourite part! Oh, I better shut up before I spoil something!”

Luz caught the ghost of a smile in Amity’s face. “Thanks...So, what brings you to Greasy’s?”

“I’m here with my friends – Eda and King.”

“Right. The...demon and criminal.”

Luz pouted. “Hey, don’t call Eda a criminal. She’s really cool.”

Amity blushed. “I didn’t _mean_ anything. She seems okay.”

“Yeah, she is.” Luz grinned, then remembered something. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“...Sure.”

“What’s the deal with apple blood? Is it made from actual blood?”

For the second time in her life, Luz succeeded in making Amity Blight laugh.

Amity quickly got herself under control. “Uh, no. No, it isn’t made from actual blood. It’s made from these special red apples that have a lot of healthy magical properties. It’s called apple _blood_ because it’s one of the few things vampires can drink instead of actual blood.”

Luz felt her eyes widening. “That’s so _cool_. Have you ever seen a vampire?”

Amity shook her head. “No. I think Emira dated one, though.”

Luz was about to inquire about _that_ , but stopped when she saw Eda and King walking towards them, drinks in hand.

“Kid! You were supposed to find us a table, not stand around talking.” Eda said.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I totally forgot about that. Sorry.” Luz smiled sheepishly.

Eda sighed. “It’s fine. Let’s hope we can still find one.”

Luz turned around to say goodbye to Amity. Before she could, Amity took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for something, then said, “Would you...do you want to sit with me?”

A smile broke out on Luz’s face. “Heck yeah! Hey, Eda, look – I found us a place after all!”

Eda eyed Amity warily, then shrugged. “You always get lucky, Luz.”

The trio slipped into the vacant chairs around the table. King immediately began devouring his dessert. Eda handed Luz her drink, and Luz took a sip.

“Hey, this is really good. What is this?”

Eda shrugged. “No idea. I told Greasy to surprise me. Pretty sure there’s something demonic in origin in there, though.”

The look on Luz’s face must’ve been a good one, because Amity started laughing. That got Luz and Eda laughing, too.

Eda and King didn’t stick around for long, leaving before Luz did. Luz spent the rest of her evening alone with Amity, drinking who-knows-what and talking about everything and anything. She finds out that Amity's favourite character in _Azura_ is Hecate, that Amity's favourite drink from _Greasy's_ is a specially brewed lavender tea, and that every time Amity laughs, it's like she's caught off guard by it.

And even though a part of Luz kept on missing her mom and normal coffee shops and lemonade, she finds herself making new memories in the strange and charming coffee shops of the Boiling Isles, with its strange and charming residents. 


End file.
